


Needs

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Face Slapping, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Voltron NSFW Week 2017, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: It isn't Red's fault that she gets concerned for Keith, but the paladin could really do without the cock-blocking. The solution they come up with is... Interesting.My submission for Voltron NSFW Week Days 1 and 2, Poly/Multiple People and Kink!





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've discovered Voltron. Save me.

Their lions didn’t really care what they did with their free time. At least, most of the time. There was the occasional time when they picked up on exhaustion or hunger and mentally nudged for their paladins to rest, eat, or whatever else they may need, but other than that, they stayed silent when they were separated.

Well, except for one particular activity.

Black didn’t care much, but Shiro got the distinct impression that she thought it was strange.

Yellow adamantly locked out Hunk whenever she picked up on them doing it.

Blue, according to Lance, found it a tad unsavoury and tried to ignore it was happening.

Red… Well. Red was protective. Possibly overly so. The first time she sensed Keith’s heart rate picking up, his breath coming shorter, his discomfort and near-distress, she had gone  _ nuts _ and tried to bust out of her hanger. Allura hadn’t been happy about it, and while she didn’t know all the details, she told Keith that under no circumstances should he do  _ whatever it was _ that upset his lion so much. For a while, Keith had managed to comply with that. But now… 

Keith really needed to get laid.

It wasn’t the same sensation he craved when it was just with his boyfriend. Shiro was great, and he tried to help, but he could only put a dent in Keith’s needs, especially trying to be mindful of his protective lion. Keith had tried to explain it to Red, too. He wasn’t being  _ hurt _ , not really. Keith just needed the release. He needed to be taken down a few pegs, put in his place. He needed to be taken apart and trust that his team would be there to put him back together. He needed to stop  _ thinking _ for a while.

Red didn’t really believe him.

“Dude, your lion is kinkshaming you.” Lance snorted in amusement. Keith threw a dinner knife at him.

Keith  _ really _ needed to get laid.

Which, through some strange, convoluted string of ideas, was how they’d landed here. Keith didn’t know  _ why _ they thought this would work, or if it would, or if Red was about to  _ launch them all out into space _ , but he was here nonetheless, barely holding himself up on all fours in his lion’s cockpit as Hunk fucked him from behind. Lance was holding his hair tightly, forcing him to keep his head up as he fed his cock into Keith’s mouth. Keith choked and gagged when he pushed in too far, but Lance didn’t care, not stopping until Keith’s nose was pressed against his hips, buried in his pubic hair. Tears sprung to Keith’s eyes as he tried to move his tongue against Lance, wishing his throat would calm down and stop burning.

“Hey, turn him around, I wanna come in his mouth.” Hunk grunted breathlessly from behind him. Keith’s eyes widened as Lance pulled him off his cock, whimpering when they maneuvered him to face the other way.

“No, Hunk, don-” Keith’s pleading was cut off by Hunk’s fingers on the back of his neck, dragging him down onto the yellow paladin’s thick cock. Keith’s teeth knocked against the sensitive organ, barely able to get his jaw open wide enough. Hunk hissed above him and dragged him back off.

“No biting!” He chastised. Keith’s head snapped to the side as Hunk slapped him across his face, Lance doing the same to his ass. Keith took it without complaint. He knew Shiro would step in if he was in any real danger. He barely had time to whimper out an attempt at an apology before Hunk’s fingers wrapped around his chin, squeezing at his jaw roughly to force his mouth open wide. Keith had no choice but to take his length again, sluggish tears trekking down his face. His nose wrinkled at the taste of his own ass on Hunk’s skin. It was  _ humiliating _ , made his cheeks burn and his stomach twist as he was forced to take it.

It was perfect.

Lance’s fingers pushed into Keith’s ass, pressing roughly against his sweet spot. Keith whimpered and locked down on his muscles. It was a struggle to keep from rocking his hips back, seeking out more of that pleasure. Slowly, like he was daring him to try and stop him, Lance’s cock pressed to Keith’s entrance alongside his fingers. He stayed there for a moment, threatening, before he shoved in hard, not stopping until he filled Keith to the brim. His cock and fingers stretched Keith wider than before, Keith’s screams muffled by Hunk’s incessant thrusts. The other paladins ignored him entirely, chasing their own pleasure.

Keith didn’t know how much time passed before Lance came in his ass, patting his thigh like a horse’s flank as he pulled out and slumped back. Hunk lasted a few minutes longer before his thrusts turned erratic, panting roughly before he pulled Keith’s head close. Keith gagged and choked as Hunk reached down to pinch his nose, forcing him to struggle to swallow down every drop. He followed when Hunk released him and slumped back on his heels, licking over his softening cock to clean up what he’d missed.

“Keith.” Shiro’s rough voice snapped Keith to attention. He sat up as best as he could, knees splayed open, hands braced between them to try and keep himself up. His entire body seemed to shiver as he stared up at Shiro’s hand, moving quickly over his cock. He opened his mouth hopefully, eyes zeroed in on the precum beading at the tip. “Close your eyes.” Shiro grunted as he stepped closer, between Keith’s knees. Keith obeyed immediately. He couldn’t help whimpering as Shiro’s hot cum landed on his skin, painting his face, marking him as  _ owned _ . Shiro panted quietly above him for a moment before his fingers carefully wiped the cum away from Keith’s eyes. “Good boy.”

Keith whined, a soft, high sound in his throat, and finally let himself relax. Lance caught him when he slumped to the side, warm hands rubbing over his skin as he settled him carefully on the floor, head propped in Lance’s lap. Hunk joined them after a moment, rubbing Keith’s side as they both whispered soft, nonsensical praise. Keith barely paid any attention as Shiro quietly knelt down with a soft cloth, cleaning off his face.

Beneath them, Red purred.


End file.
